


From the Perfect Start, to the Finish Line

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Celebrations, Champagne, Chocolate, F/M, Light Angst, Strawberries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voting Gauntlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: A hard fought victory calls for a celebration, but celebrations don't always have to be grand.





	From the Perfect Start, to the Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since it ended but HOW BOUT THAT LAST GAUNTLET Y'ALL
> 
> I was Team Ninian from the beginning and I gotta tell ya I legit thought we would lose at various points in the gauntlet but we won and I am so pumped about that

The gauntlets that were held monthly in Askr were known to be intense, but nothing like this. After some well fought battles, the final round came down to Ninian and female Corrin, and the back and forth between them proved to be much more thrilling than the ones in past gauntlets. Both women were powerful forces on the battlefield, and many of the heroes watching them were left on the edge of their seat, as it could have gone either way. It looked as though Corrin had a last minute advantage, but ultimately, Ninian was the one to claim victory.

The crowd roared in elation over the result. With Ninian’s supporters happy to secure the win, and Corrin’s supporters being proud of the effort she put in. The two women approached each other after the battle’s end, exchanging smiles and handshakes as the crowd began to quiet down and disperse.

“I’m aware that you couldn’t fight in your world, so I must say I’m very impressed by your power.” Corrin commended her, laying a hand on Ninian’s shoulder as their smiles brightened. “Congratulations on your victory. You truly deserve it.”

“Thank you, Lady Corrin. That’s very kind of you.” Ninian replied. “I must congratulate you as well. This was not an easy win, as you are also very powerful.”

The two conversed as they traveled back to the castle, the other heroes awaiting their return. When they did return, there was a booming round of applause for the both of them, taking them by surprise as they turned to look at each other and laugh. Both of the princes of Hoshido, as well as Prince Xander and Princess Camilla of Nohr, ran up to the two women, embracing Corrin as a group. Ninian smiled warmly at the sight, laying a hand on her chest. She looked into the crowd, hoping to find any sign of her husband or her son. Her eyes widened when she felt herself being lifted off the ground, looking down to find a familiar set of arms wrapped around her torso as she giggled.

“I’m so proud of you, my love!” Eliwood proclaimed from behind her, hugging her tighter. When he loosened the embrace, she turned to face him, her smile brightening upon seeing his expression beaming with pride and love. She slipped her arms around his shoulders, sinking back into his warmth as he stroked her back, kissing her cheek.

“I was so afraid of having what happened to Lady Lyndis happen to me as well.” Ninian confessed, looking up at him.

“It didn’t happen to you, so please don’t fret on the other possibilities.” Eliwood reassured her, pressing his forehead against hers as he slipped a hand in her hair. “You won, and you deserved to win.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes earnestly. After everything they had to go through in their world, achieving something such as this truly felt special to the both of them. In truth, Ninian could not have predicted achieving such a spectacular feat when she was first brought to this world. She had been on plenty of battlefields back at home, but it was merely to offer support to her allies. She hardly laid a hand on her enemies, but in this world, she could show off the strength that she had to hide from the people around her before.

“So, where is our son?” She asked him. “I thought he would be accompanying you to come congratulate me.”

“Ah, he had to help the summoner with something.” Eliwood replied. “I believe they had to visit her world for it? He said they would be returning no later than this evening. In the meantime, how would you like to celebrate your win?”

“With a nap.” She nonchalantly answered, earning her a laugh from Eliwood as she stretched her arms out and yawned. He quickly scooped her up, taking her to their room fulfill her request as her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes gently closing as she already began nodding off.

~~~~~

“Hey… Wake up, beautiful…”

Hours later, Ninian slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her husband’s soft voice. She shifted slightly in their bed, lifting her head from the soft pillow it rested on as she looked up at him, her mouth curling into a small but warm smile. She slowly sat up, closing the gap between Eliwood and herself with a quick but gentle kiss on his lips.

“How late is it, Lord Eliwood?” She asked him, yawning.

“No worries, it’s only early evening.” He replied. “Roy returned a few moments ago with the summoner, and they briefly came in here. They did not wish to wake you, so they dropped a few things off.”

He stood from the bed, gathering some items that were on a nearby table. Sitting back down, he handed them to her so she could look at them. One of these items was a bottle of rosé champagne that looked to be quite expensive, while the second one was in a small paper bag, which Ninian slipped her hand in to take it out. While it gave off a pleasant lavender scent, it felt rather chalky on her fingers. It held a round shape with a dusty pink color to it, with stars and moons embroidered on it for decoration. She furrowed her brows in curiosity, lifting her head up to look at Eliwood.

“Kiran told me that both items came from her world. I believe she called the odd feeling sphere a bath bomb? She says they’re quite popular where she comes from, and that if you put this one in a bath, it will relax you and make the water colorful.” He explained to her. “It sounds rather interesting, but if you wish to continue sleeping, we can wait to try it out.”

“Actually, I’m very sore from all of the fighting, so a bath sounds delightful.” She told him.

She stretched her arms out, standing from the bed and stepping toward the door. Eliwood followed her closely, grabbing the champagne bottle and two glasses that were left on the table before they exited the room, heading for the bath house. They were surprised to find that it was completely empty when they arrived, the only sound in the room being the running water from the streams. They looked at each other in confusion, eventually deciding that they were lucky to have the room all to themselves. Eliwood approached one of the baths, setting the champagne bottle and glasses down at the edge before undressing himself, while Ninian picked up some towels for them to have, handing one to Eliwood. She then rid herself of her own clothing, wrapping the towel around her body and reaching for the bath bomb. Just before she could place it in the bath, the couple heard a knock on the door.

“How naked are you guys? Is it safe for me to come in for a quick second?” They heard Kiran call out to them from behind the door. How did she know they were in the bath house? What did she need to come in for?

“Er… We have towels, if that’s okay.” Eliwood answered. Kiran then opened the door, carrying a tray in one of her hands as she approached them.

“After your son and I got back from my world, we went into the garden to pick out some strawberries for you guys.” She told them. “Gaius found some of the best chocolate that Askr has to offer, and I thought some chocolate covered strawberries would go great with the champagne I got for you.”

“Oh, thank you so much.” Ninian graciously spoke. “They look delicious.”

“I’m glad you think so!” Kiran beamed. “And again, congratulations on winning the gauntlet. I’ll go ahead and get out of your way now. I hope you guys enjoy all of this!”

With that, she turned and left the room, and it was just Eliwood and Ninian again. Continuing where they left off, Ninian quickly picked the bath bomb back up and dropped it into the bath. The couple watched in fascination as it began fizzing and rolling around in the water, a light pink tint starting to spread in it. With Eliwood being marquess of Pherae and Ninian marrying into the throne, they were used to luxurious baths, but they had never seen anything like this. Soon, a sky blue color began mixing in with the pink, making for a beautiful color combination while the lavender scent from the bath bomb filled the air in the room. 

When the water looked as though it was ready, they stepped in, the warmth from the bath enveloping both of them and already relaxing them. Upon getting settled in the bath, Eliwood grabbed the bottle of champagne, quickly opening it. He poured the sparkling beverage in each glass, handing one of them to his wife and picking up the other.

“Shall we make a toast?” Ninian proposed.

“Ah, yes.” Eliwood agreed, holding his glass out as Ninian did the same. “To your amazing and well fought victory over Lady Corrin. Also, to your–and all of your opponents–admirable sportsmanship throughout the whole gauntlet. After everything that happened with the one Hector and Lyn were in, I’m truly glad this one was friendlier in nature.”

“As am I.” Ninian giggled. “Cheers.”

They lightly bumped their glasses together, sipping on the bubbly drink as Ninian rested her head on Eliwood’s shoulder, with his arm draped around her shoulder, hand gently stroking her arm. If she wanted, Ninian could have fallen back asleep right then and there, but she wanted to make the most of the gifts that Kiran had gotten for her. She set down her glass, picking up one of the strawberries from the tray that sat beside the bottle of champagne. She slowly bit into it, humming at how sweet and ripe the strawberry was and how it made for a delightful combination with the rich chocolate. Picking up another one after swallowing the first, she held it out to Eliwood, and he gently held onto her wrist as he bit down on the chocolate coated fruit.

“They are just as scrumptious as they look!” He marveled, still chewing.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, my lord.” Ninian scolded him while softly laughing. She watched him cover his mouth with a hand as he continued chewing, moving it out of the way upon swallowing his bite.

“Ah, my apologies. I briefly forgot about my manners.” He chuckled, pulling her closer to him and lifting her chin up to look at him. “I’m very lucky that I have you to keep me in line.”

There was a brief silence between them, before he spoke up again.

“…In truth, I am beyond grateful to be with you again in this world.”

“Lord Eliwood?”

“When I lost you, Roy was still very young. Not even a year had gone by since his birth.” He continued. “I still don’t know what hurt more.. The thought of him only knowing of you through stories, and never getting to see what a wonderful mother you were to him… Or that I had to press on, and continue with my duties as marquess without you by my side.”

“Lord Eliwood… I… I’m sorry.” She whispered in a melancholic manner. “I never wished to cause you such pain.”

“You? Cause me pain?” He asked her, baffled that she would even think such a thing. “You are not capable of that, my dear wife. It’s been said that it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, and you know what? It’s true. You could have easily returned to the world you came from Nils, and had a much longer life. Yet, you chose to stay. The sacrifice you made in that decision is not lost on me, Ninian, and I am so grateful that you loved me enough to stay with me.”

She could do nothing but smile brightly at what he just told her. She cradled his face in her hands, leaning in and softly but passionately pressing her lips to his. His hands fell along her waist as he kissed her back with just as much, if not more passionately. Upon pulling away, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes, holding a gaze that they only had for each other.

“I do love you, Eliwood.” She spoke. “Yes, a life among dragons would have meant a longer life. But it would not have been a fulfilling life without you at my side. You say you are grateful I loved you enough to stay, but my lord, if you only knew how grateful I am that you loved me enough to let me stay with you.”

The bath water felt nice to begin with, but it began feeling much warmer and more inviting after the two poured their hearts out to each other. They took in the warmth, continuing to feed each other the heavenly chocolate and strawberries and sipping on their champagne as they held each other, not wanting anything more than each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you'll excuse me imma disappear into the tempest trials and Super Mario Odyessy. Catch y'all on the flip side


End file.
